


Company (To Keep Her)

by AlleiraDayne



Series: Bang Your Head (Metal Health) [32]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alistair Smut, Blushing Alistair (Dragon Age), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, POV Alistair, Sexy Alistair (Dragon Age), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Alistair visits Amallia while Cullen and Amodisia are out of town.





	Company (To Keep Her)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138010791@N02/38982628805/in/album-72157662981371817/)

“I want you to fuck me, Ali.”

 _Maker's breath_. Despite the cool interior of her house, Alistair sweat beneath Amallia’s lustful gaze, arms and legs sticking to her leather couch. He averted his own eyes as he tugged his t-shirt from his chest, a vain effort to cool his overheated body. But, he wanted her, too, wanted her all to himself. He ached for her long legs wrapped around his hips, her breasts smothering him, and her sopping wet cunt sheathing his throbbing cock to the hilt.

And yet, he balked. “Are you sure?”

Her barking laughter eased his tension. “Of course. I'm glad you’re here,” she whispered with a tender caress of his shoulder. “I'm lonely.”

Though she jested with her pouting lower lip, Alistair imagined a grain of truth in her statement. With Cullen in Denerim on business and Amodisia in Val Royaeux working a case, they both needed companionship. Thus, he’d crossed their yards and knocked on the Rutherford's door, inviting himself to an evening with one of his closest friends.

To keep her company, of course.

“But… we’ve…”

“Never been alone together,” she finished for him with a giggle. “You boys are so silly,” she continued as she crawled atop him, the couch sagging beneath their weight. “I want you to fuck me, Alistair.” Her whispered breath on his ear coursed a shiver through his entire body. And a roll of her hips stroked his hardened length through their clothes. “I want you to pound that big, thick cock of yours into me so hard, I won’t walk right for days.”

An unbidden whimper burst from his chest as he wrapped his arms around Amallia, grabbing her ass and pinning her to his chest. His lips crushed hers with a greedy kiss, tongue diving into her mouth and swallowing her moans. Her skirt rucked to her thighs, and pale skin begging for his touch. And he acquiesced, finger slipping beneath the hem to grasp her flesh, bare but for a stringy thong that he followed between her cheeks.

“Oh, Ali,” she whispered against his lips. “I’ve wanted this for years.”

He bummed a sigh through his nose, hips rolling against her core. “Maker, me too. Since the day we met.”

Her hands plunged between them to tear apart the button of his shorts. “Sia’s told me…” she began, breathless, unzipping his pants, “… how amazing you are. She brags all the time.”

“Cullen never shuts up about you,” he sighed, “about how _eager_ you get.”

Deft fingers dove into his pants, wrapping around his thick shaft and withdrew him. “Oh,” she hummed. “I am so eager.”

Another pathetic whimper burst from his lips. Maker, but he ached for her, precum covering his cock and slicking her hand as she stroked him. And then she slipped from his lap, kneeling between his legs, eyes locked on his. Bright pink lips neared the crown, lingering a scant inch shy of his flesh, and Alistair sucked a breath through clenched teeth.

In one smooth stroke, Amallia swallowed him, the tip plunging into her throat as his hips bucked. And when she withdrew him, a fresh spurt of precum graced her lips, and she sucked them clean, lapping his head with the flat of her tongue.

Alistair grasped her hair as she closed her lips about his cock once more and held her still. “Wait, Mal. I… shit, this feels amazing. I can’t.”

“What?”

“I'll cum here if we keep this up,” he explained.

She hummed her pleasure, a devious grin spreading across her lips. “And if I want you to cum on my lips? My face? My tits?”

“Son of a bitch, that sounds so hot.” He grasped her hair tighter, keeping her still. “But I want to pound that pretty cunt of yours.”

With a firm tug, he pulled her to her feet as he stood, then shoved her to the couch. On her knees she knelt as Alistair bent her over the back of the couch and lifted her dress to reveal her sopping core.

“I'm going to rip these.”

Amallia moaned her reply, back arching and presenting her heat to him. Strong fingers hooked into her thong and wrenched, the thin fabric tearing like tissue paper. And Amallia cried out a shock of pleasure that twitched in his groin, responding with like arousal.

Alistair stared a moment, relishing her quivering flesh, aching thighs, and swollen cunt, so ready for him. With his shirt discarded, resist and reason fled as he dug in his pocket and withdrew a condom. A swift tear opened it, and he rolled it to the base of his length in one smooth stroke.

“Ready?”

Over her shoulder, Amallia watched, wide eyed and lips parted. She nodded, biting her bottom limp and arching her back again. Dizzy with arousal, Alistair moaned at the sight of her, eager, desperate, all but begging for him. And then he angled his engorged tip to her core, hot and slick, and, with a slow roll of his hips, slipped inside of her inch by inch, cock sheathed to the hilt.

The siren's song of praise from Amallia’s lips rivaled any music, no sound sweeter in Alistair’s ears. Before him, she writhed, hips rolling, stroking him from base to tip with her soaking heat, and his own moans of pleasure joined hers in chorus. Muscles rippled beneath his massive grip of her backside, urging her for more with biting nails, digging into her firm flesh. And with his lips, he swallowed her cries of shock, silencing her but for the whimpers from her throat.

Sex with Amallia was _different_. Not better. But decidedly different. Her strength granted him a level of recklessness that, with his wife, threatened her physical well being. While Amodisia enjoyed their rougher sessions, Alistair took great care when they ravished one another’s bodies in such a fashion.

Amallia, with her nigh six-foot frame and muscle-bound body, required none of that caution.

The thought faded, reality demanding his attention as Amallia thrust herself into his hips, her backside slapping against his thighs. A whimper burst from his chest, her force sudden and raw with lust. Though he had experienced intimate knowledge of Amallia in the past, this, with her all to himself, rivaled sharing her with Cullen or Amodisia. And though he missed them, feeling Amallia alone unraveled him to the core.

“What are you thinking about?”

Over her shoulder, Amallia smiled, heavily-lidded eyes drinking him in from head to hips. That gaze of consumption sent a twitch straight to his groin, and she hummed her pleasure through her nose.

With a roll of his hips he withdrew, and a slow stroke sheathed him again. “You. How amazing you feel wrapped around my cock.” He snatched at her arm and jerked her back to his chest, bodies flush. “How rough I can be with you.”

Her moan echoed in his ears, fueling his desire for her and driving his hips to thrusting. Faster and faster, Alistair slammed into her, and Amallia keened, her song marked with each impact. Over her hip, he reached, seeking her core and rubbing with the flat of his fingers as the other hand grasped a breast. And there he lost himself, wild thrusts and greedy fingers extracting every ounce of pleasure he demanded from her. His own voice added to her anthem, whimpers and moans and sighs building, culminating in one final cry that ended with an abrupt clip as Amallia grasped his hip.

“I want you to cum on me.”

Alistair whimpered his reply, his orgasm within reach, and the mere thought of releasing _on_ her clawed at his arousal bound so tight in his core. “Where do you want me?”

Swift as a cat, Amallia tore her dress over her head and tossed it aside as she sat on the couch. One stroke of her long fingers removed the condom, forgotten on the floor, and her lips neared the tip of his cock once more.

“Right here,” she whispered, breath hot on his flesh.

Out of instinct—or habit—Alistair cupped her cheek, a quivering smile quirking a corner of his lips. “Do you want to taste me?”

Her reply consumed him in a sudden rush of heat from her mouth, lips sealing around the head of his erection and sucking him into her throat. Alistair grasped her at the back of her head, thighs quivering and knees near to buckling under the lightheaded thrill of sensations, of her mouth, her hands, her brilliant blue eyes staring into his own. And then a subtle reflex reared her head, lips releasing and withdrawing him to the tip once more.

“Fuck, Mal, you give good head,” he sighed, thumb stroking her cheek. “Do you like sucking my cock?”

Amallia nodded with a subtle nibble of her bottom lip. “I do. I like sucking Cullen’s as well.”

He hummed his agreement. “He is delicious, isn’t he?”

“Just like you,” she whispered, her lips brushing his skin as her tongue reached and lapped a fresh bead of precum from the tip of his manhood. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, lids fluttering closed, and a depraved moan vibrated from her mouth. The unbidden and uncontrollable urge to thrust rocked his hips, sending him down her throat once more, and another reflex withdrew him.

“Sorry,” he begged. “I couldn’t help it, I want more.”

She smiled as her fingers closed on the base of his cock again. “Don’t apologize, I’m used to it. You know how Cullen’s hips buck in the middle of his pleasure.”

Alistair moaned at the memory, lips parted to speak, but before he had formed a word, Amallia plunged him into her mouth once more. Breath caught in his throat, he gaped, eyes rolling back and lids closing as she sucked, stroking him with building speed.

How lucky was the that the three people he loved most each enjoyed tasting him in their own way? Amodisia extracted his seed in seconds with her mouth, whereas Cullen’s sensitive and tender touches drew out his pleasure far longer than Alistair tolerated, but that resulted in the most exquisite release. And now Amallia? Measured, steady, _sure_ , her lips and tongue and mouth bobbed on his cock with such prowess, a subtle hint of jealousy rankled him.

But that jealousy lasted for not one second, for a fresh wave of arousal washed over him as he looked down to watch. Eyes on his, she stared, lips yet sealed on his length, sucking and stroking and glinting with precum. Shallow breaths heaved from his chest as Alistair restrained himself, resisting the urge to thrust into her, to fuck her mouth like he had her cunt. Grip tight on her hair, he allowed himself the desire to press her head in time with her strokes, and Amallia moaned a long sigh as her free hand slipped between her thighs.

That undid him. The sight of her, his cock in her mouth and her own hand between her legs, unraveled his orgasm in a single stroke. A heavy twitch rocked his world, the surge of heat from his groin swelling to the head, then spurting into her mouth.

And then she withdrew him.

With his cock resting on her tongue, another long rope of his seed spurted from the head and landed on her lips and her cheek. If the sight of his cock in her mouth undid him, his cum on her smooth, porcelain cheek discovered the unknown depths of his arousal, and a third load of cum shot out, landing squarely on her tongue.

Amallia sealed her lips around his engorged head, throbbing with the aftershocks of release. The last drop of his seed dribbled into her mouth, and, with a lascivious slurp, she sucked him clean, swallowing. A lewd _pop_ shattered his euphoria as she withdrew him from her mouth one last time, and he collapsed to his knees.

“Maker, you do taste amazing, Cullen wasn’t joking,” she breathed. “I thought he might have been exaggerating but… _what are you doing_?”

Alistair grinned as he grasped her by the jaw, a rough grip that torqued her neck. “Taking care of you. Like a proper lover should.” With her cheek turned to him, he lapped up his seed from her cheek, kissing her all the while. And from between her thighs, the sound of wet fingers stroking her heat emanated, and he hummed his approval in her ear.

From her gaping lips rang another long keening moan when Alistair spoke.

“Your turn?”


End file.
